Ancient Magic in Pokemon
by Pixie's PKMN Grimoire
Summary: An ancient conjurer is set on an awesome journey full of adventure, battles, magic, and... Pokemon! Join Luke and Alice on their tale of Pokemon! Expect many beginner errors, I'm a newbie here! Helpful criticism would be very helpful I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON RELATED CONTENT OR OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings Started

"The ritual is nearly complete," Alice said as she checked yet another box off her clipboard. "Excellent, you may rest Alice." I snapped my fingers and Alice gently fell to the ground. I picked her up and placed her on my shelf, full of other **dolls**. "I have to see if the magic circle is safe and ready for use" I picked up my grimoire off the sturdy oak table. I exited my study and went downstairs to the basement.

Myriads of other dolls, working hard to prepare to the test. "Excellent work! Annabelle, status on the circle and status on Titania and Oberon?" I walked around the laboratory, dozens of dolls dressed fancy flew across the bright amber room. Many book cases were in the corners, filled with magic text and spells, tables with pencils and writings of incantations and magic circles lay still. I gently sat down on the nearby brown sofa. "Well, Master Luke, the magic circle is nearly complete, all is needed is to balance the proportions of the elixir and dark matter. The making of Titania and Oberon is going smoothly, we're actually ahead of schedule." Annabelle said as she flew around the spacious basement, unnecessarily tidying up.

"I see, well then I think we all deserve a well-earned break. My hands have been getting quite sore from controlling you lot. Off you go to bed!" I stated happily while clapping my hands, releasing the dolls of their work. They each drifted to the floor elegantly. I yawned rather obnoxiously and walked over to the magic circle. "Soon, I'll finally be able to advance my studies in the magical arts of conjuring…and it lies with the two of you, Titania and Oberon." I sat down on one of my many desks in my basement and held out my hands, " **I summon you, One of my Many guiders… Alice, AWAKEN**!" My eyes glowed scarlet, as sliver strings flew from the rings I donned on each of my fingers. Before my eyes, Alice formed in a bright blue light, and she spun gracefully in place.

"Yes, master?" she asked, assuming it was a task. I giggled at her response, and slowly stood up from my task. "Alice, it is no chore. You've forgotten have you?" Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Master, please forgive my forgetfulness, we we're leaving to start our journey, right?" she asked. "Yes we are. C'mon, let's go get ready. Titania and Oberon can wait." I kindly responded. "Right away! I'll go pack your bag, Master!" Alice flew away before I could protest. I sighed, "Well, I don't want our progress diminishing. " **God and Goddesses that rule over the Fabric of Time…I ask you, use your power to stop Time from flowing where I stand**!" I chanted while my eyes glowed scarlet and my arms placed outwards. The entire basement turned gray and white, time has stopped.

"Let us go!" I yelled ecstatically.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something Great

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Great

I ran upstairs to my room, and stood still. I looked around my room, the oak floor and lime green walls, remembering all the fun, happy times I had here. I sat down and sighed, things have never been the same after my parents passed. "They were fools, playing with necromancy." I murmured. I've always wondered why they practice that type of craft, after all it's **forbidden.** They very use of it can throw the entire world off balance. I could never figure it out, if they wanted to see into the future, they why didn't they use a crystal sphere. "I should stop thinking about my parents, they always make me confused and distressed." I said aloud.

"Where did Alice go? Alice! Alice can you hear me?" I yelled across the halls. I stood up and checked my drawers, most of my clothes were gone. "Where did that little rascal run of to?" I wondered. I started to walk the halls and check the rooms, no sign of her. I went to the entrance and looked outside. I bag pack, filled with clothes and food were sealed inside it. Next to my bag, a little red pouch with dresses were neatly folded. Then, something quick landed on my shoulder, giggling. "You're fun to play with Master Luke!" Alice laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for packing our things. While you were hiding, was the house clean and tidy?" I asked. "Yes, Master Luke, everything is in its place," she whimsically twirled around in the wind and danced on my head. "Excellent! Shall we get going?" I asked. "Of course!" she yelled.

I walked of the porch and looked at my house. The blue and white paint shimmered in the sun, a little part of me was sad that I was leaving the place I grew up in. I turned around and walked on the dirt road to the nearest town, my light gray fleece gently fluttering in the wind. The weather was a bit cold, so wore a baby blue scarf and an orange and blue beanie. The nearest town was Twin Leaf town. I pulled out a map that showed the entire Sinnoh region and its directions to the multiple towns and cities. "Brr, its cold Luke. Can I in your bag to keep warm?" Alice asked shivering on my shoulder. "You'll choke to death in there with no fresh air. Come here for a sec. I gently picked her up and cradled her. My hands grew scarlet and gray strings rapidly covered Alice. After about five seconds, the strings shimmered away and Alice jumped out in a burgundy coat and mittens. "Luke this is amazing! I feel so warm!" she jumped to my shoulder and planted a playful kiss onto my cheek. "Ha-ha, glad you like the new dress." I replied cheerfully.

We've been walking for about two hours. Alice and I barely noticed that Twin Leaf was in sight. I gasped as we got closer to the small town. "Oh, crap! Alice come here!" I grasped Alice as she was sitting on my head. "Whoa! What's wrong Master?" She asked. "We can't let anyone see you! They won't allow us to pass through since we would look very, VERY unusual!" I stated. Alice nodded, "I see. Please put me to bed then." My hands turned yellow, and Alice grew sleepy and after a minute she was fast asleep. I put here in my bag, with the zipper slightly opened so that Alice wouldn't suffocate.

After I got myself situated, I started to walk towards the small town. It was a rather small town, near village status. The houses were gray with dark green roofs, and with a tiny lake as well. I pulled out my map and checked where the nearest town was, but my map didn't have the names to any of the towns or hotspots in the town or routes, it was pretty old. I sighed," I have to buy a new map when I find a PokéMart, and this town doesn't have a Pokémon Center either…" I was starting to worry, it's too cold to sleep in the nearby forest. "Um, excuse me, do you have a moment?" a feminine voice asked. I turned around, and was greeted with a girl, about my age and my height. Her hair also caught my attention.

It was a blue


	3. Chapter 3: Premonitions

Chapter 3: Friends?

"Hey there! I'm **Dawn!** " the girl exclaimed.

"Oh…hello umm, Dawn." I murmured.

Ever since I was I kid, I was antisocial. Mostly because of my family background, the Sunstones, and my eye color. My eyes were a deep violet, and only I had that eye color. The kids would call me "freak show" and "weirdo". I never fit in anywhere, so that's why I became so secluded. The only company I had were my dolls.

"Hello? What's wrong?" Dawn asked up close.

Regular boys would blush at this, but I was still calm. I never got the chance to really "fall in love" when I was younger.

"Hmm? Oh sorry I dozed off!" I replied.

"It's cool…err, sorry I don't know your name. Anyway, I heard you saying you have no place to sleep, and since it's so cold outside…Would you like to sleep in my house?" she said rather loudly.

Teenage boys all stared daggers at me. Some even cursed under there breathe and walk off, leaving just Dawn and I.

"Umm, did you check with your parents?" I asked.

"There's no need to worry one bit! Plus my mom would like you, you're different from the weird boys here! Come on! Let's go!" Dawn yelled!

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her house that was nearby. Dawn opened the door and ran inside, leaving me at the doorway. Not wanting to be rude, I waited, and waited, and waited…and waited. Finally tired of standing for the past 15 minutes, I took of my shoes and coat and walked inside.

The house was very neat and appealing, the floor was swept, the couch was neat, and the tables were shined. My house was neat and tidy, but not at this level!

"I should keep my house this neat…" I mumbled.

I walked around cautiously, not wanting to break or mess up anything. I heard the faint sound of food cooking, the smell was tantalizing. My stomach grumbled, and loud to. I sighed, I opened my backpack and reached for my sandwich, not wanting to wake Alice up.

"So? Where is this boy Dawn?" a mature, feminine voice asked.

"At the doorway mom," Dawn replied.

I quickly, but carefully put my sandwich back and hung my backpack on my coat, which was on a hanger by the entrance.

"At the doorway?! Christ Dawn, you left him waiting there? I hope he's at least inside…" Dawn's mother said.

The two came into view and sighed. Dawn walked up and smiled cheerfully. Her mother on the other hand was staring daggers at me.

(Anime sweat drop)

"Hmm…" Dawn's mom mumbled

"What's wrong mom? What you don't like him, but he's in trouble! You got to help!" Dawn yelled.

She sighed, it was obvious she was thinking hard about me sleeping in her house. And who would blame her? Her daughter picked some guy off the street and wants him to sleep in her house. Maybe my eye color was coming back to haunt me.

"If you don't want me to sleep here, that's alright. I'll just tough the cold…"

Dawns mother eyes widened in disbelief, to my surprise.

"Hmm!? Oh no! I'm sorry if it'd seemed that way, I was just thinking about what I'm going to do about dinner, we don't have a lot of ingredients to use. Dawn, can you-"

I cut Dawn's mother off.

"I'll go if you like Miss?" I asked.

I wanted to leave a good first impression on her, since I was staying at her place overnight. I dug into my pocket for some cash, and was about to take some Poké dollars until…

"No, it's alright! Save your Poké dollars for your journey. Here take this." Dawn's mom handed me 25 Poké dollars and a Grocery List. By the looks of it, she was preparing a feast, Farfetch'd leak, Milktank beef, Tauros Ribs…

A strange noise then echoed through the living room. I looked around, then looked at my stomach. It was growling like crazy, and I blushed a little. Just the thought off that feast was so tempting!

"S-sorry, I'll hurry and get the food as soon as possible! Be back-"I was cut off

"No you don't mister! You don't even know where the market is, silly!" Dawn said rather matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, smarty pants. Take me to it then!" I replied giggling

"Whatever, C'mon…err, sorry I never got your name back there."

"Luke. Luke Triton." I answered

Thankfully, I was able to temporary use a friend's name I once travelled with **from another world.** I have a habit in travelling to different dimensions to either require material native to that world or just for the fun of it.

"Oh Okay, Luke follow me!" Dawn ran off

"Hey wait up dawn!" I ran to catch up, but abruptly stopped.

"Thank you very much for having me stay here miss" I thanked

"Please call me Daphne, and you're quite welcome Luke." She replied

I bowed to her to show my thanks, put on my shoes and ran out of the house. I searched around for Dawn, she was nowhere. I called out here name, but got no response. Then, I spotted a newspaper on the ground. The cover was a **Riolu using Aura Sphere.**

"That should be impossible! Wasn't there only one Riolu in this world capable of doing that!?" I thought

I picked up, but the moment I laid a finger on it, utter saddens hit me like a truck, it even caused me to stumble. I tried picking up the newspaper again, but it happened again and **harder**.

I never felt so much pain in my life, I gripped my head and screamed in agony. It gradually grew too hard to bear and I feel backwards. The only thing I could remember was hearing in my mind:

" **He's gone…St-Staraptor…They toke him…"**

* * *

And that is it! Thank you everyone for being patient with the new update! And yes, to those who got the reference was indeed, Professor Layton! Seems Luke Sunstone likes traveling with video game characters! And a BIG shout out to my good friend Damian for letting me reference his story, Deceitful II! Check out his awesome story!

Btw, I don't own any Copyrighted material, this is strictly for fun and not profit.

Thanks for Reading, Peace!


	4. Chapter 4: Premonitions (part 2)

Chapter 4: Premonitions Prt 2

Cold. All I could feel was coldness. I opened my eyelids, and was welcomed by darkness, no wait…I was in…outer space? I turned around in the starry world, in complete confusion. Suddenly, a big explosion happened miles away from me, the blast was overwhelming.

"Hrgh! Damn, what the hell is going on?!" I yelled

Slowly I was pushed back by the tremendous force from the wind. Then, it suddenly froze. I stood there in complete awe by the spectacle! Just as I was staring at the scene before me, I fell on my face so fast I could barely process it.

"God, where and why am I here in this hellhole" I said aloud

When I looked up from the floor, the explosion I previously mentioned, was **imploding** on its self. I gasped in completely astonishment, the amount of force behind the suction was unbearable! I stayed on the floor, hoping I wasn't sucked in, but I was moving.

"No! No no no no no! Please no! **"** I cried

The closer I got, the faster I was pulled. I was crying, thinking that I was going to die from the implosion. I didn't have time to think, when the suction sped up, and I was forcefully picked up from the winds and taken to the implosion.

I quickly was taken to the implosion at mach speed. My tears just couldn't stop flowing. I've never felt this emotion…. This **terror,** this **dread…**

Was this… **fear**? I tried using my magic to resist, but it was futile.

"NO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" I yelled and flailed as I was near moments away.

"HELP M-"I made contact with the center of the implosion and my surroundings went white


End file.
